<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes by Jubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137992">Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles'>Jubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven is an OG Mary Sue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, identity theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malchior and Raven talk about his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Raven is an OG Mary Sue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- What are the colors of your eyes, really?</p>
<p>- In all reality? My eyes are black. Black and dark as the many sins I have committed symbolizing my final acceptance of the dragon's soul. Or so say the Council where I lived.</p>
<p>- But were they always black?</p>
<p>- Maybe; maybe they were brown before, as a good old english of noble blood, but I'm not sure anymore.</p>
<p>- And why did you made them blue?</p>
<p>- Ah, darling, Rorek always were envied because of his beautiful expressive blue eyes... even from me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>